Knitted fabrics are desired and utilized by manufacturers of mattresses and mattress foundations because the stretch and recovery properties typically found in knitted fabric construction do not diminish the feel and consumer perceived comfort of the cushioning materials selected by the manufacturer. The feel elements and perceived comfort of the cushioning materials are key marketing attributes for the manufacturer and their sale of mattresses and mattress foundations, especially at higher retail selling price points. The use of knitted fabrics as the ticking for mattresses and foundations has been widespread. The use of knitted fabrics as the textile construction choice for fire barrier interliners has also been widespread.
There is a need for further knitted fabrics for articles, and more particularly to differentially knitted fire barrier fabrics for articles such as mattresses, mattress foundations, and upholstered furniture articles.